The Sanctioning of Circle Fujioka
by xxOtorixx
Summary: Sequel to 'In the Circle of Elemental Circle' by Kryssa Flute. This story is currently on the back burner at the moment so there won't be anymore updates for awhile. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1 Haruhi's Birthday Party

The Sanctioning of Circle Fujioka

Chapter 1 – Haruhi's Birthday Party

Today was Haruhi's twentieth birthday party granted she was already twenty two days ago, but this was a special party just for herself and her currently unsanctioned circle, it was special not only because of her birthday but because thanks to Kyouya the next day they were had an appointment with the High Circle for the right to be a sanctioned circle. Normally to be able to see the High Circle you would have to wait six months just to get an appointment with the High Circle but Kyouya had organised two weeks ago, talk about influence.

Against her better judgment she let Hikaru and Kaoru plan the party. When Haruhi had finished High School the others in her circle had all asked her to move in with them as they all decided to go to the same university when it was time for Kyouya and Tamaki to leave Ouran. Unable to choose they decided to get a house close to the university and live in it together.

Haruhi had been woken up by her usual alarm clock of Tamaki and Mitsukuni bounding into her bedroom, Tamaki would make the room super bright and Mitsukuni would brush off her blankets with a slight draft.

"Rise and shine Haruhi" Tamaki called.

"Kaoru said we had go for a walk while he and Hikaru set up" Mitsukuni added.

"Okay" Haruhi said getting up and walking to the bathroom to get dressed.

As soon as Haruhi was dressed she was whisked out of the house and to a nearby park. The park was Haruhi's favourite, not because it had a huge lake in the middle of it but the gazebo on the mini isle in the middle of it which was hidden on all sides by willow trees. the trees had been Takashi's idea. Every Sunday they would come to this park and have a picnic lunch under the gazebo on the mini isle.

"So, what are we going to do while Kaoru and Hikaru set up?" Haruhi asked the two boys on either side of her, unconsciously twisting her fingers with their's.

"I know we can play hide and seek" Tamaki says brightly.

"Yeah let's play that Haruhi" Mitsukuni said, bouncing up and down.

"Okay, but Tamaki has to be the seeker" she said.

"Why" Tamaki whined.

"Because you'll use your elemancy to bend the light around you making it almost impossible for us to find you" she said calmly.

"Oh" Tamaki said sadly.

Feeling bad Haruhi gave him a light kiss on the cheek and said "Cheer up,you'll be able to hide later". Soon after Tamaki began to count as Mitsukuni grabbed Haruhi's hand, whisking up into the air and over the water to the isle in the middle of the lake.

"Mitsukuni, you know Tamaki can't get to the isle without any help from one of us" Haruhi scolded.

"Good then he won't be able to find us then will he?" Mitsukuni asked Haruhi.

It was almost midday when they got a summons from the twins to come back and Tamaki still had not found them.

'Tamaki, we're coming back' she spoke into Tamaki's mind. "Come on Mitsukuni, time to go back" she said turning to the young man next to her.

As they floated towards where Tamaki was waiting he yelled "There you two are, I was starting to get worried. I couldn't find you anywhere, where were you anyway hmm..?"

"We were on the isle" Haruhi said simply "now lets get back before the twins send the army to find us" she added to make her friends hurry.

"About time you got back, we were about to send the army after you" Kaoru joked. "Everybody is inside waiting for you guys and Hikaru is really excited about the surprise" he added.

"Yeah, you're gonna love it Haruhi" Mitsukuni added.

"What, you know what it is?" Haruhi spun around in surprise.

"Of course I do, we all agreed on what it was going to be a few weeks ago when you were at the university sitting an exam" he said not noticing Haruhi's look of surprise as he walked into the house.

"Come on lets get inside you two" Kaoru said as he walked into the house.

Haruhi started to follow Kaoru into the house when she felt Tamaki grab her arm and pulled her back.

"Before we go inside, I just want to give you this first, Happy Birthday" Tamaki said, pulling a small box decorated with a light blue ribbon out of pocket and placed it gently in her hands.

Haruhi opened it to find a circular locket with a dark blue gem in the middle and white, cyan, yellow, black, green and red gems surrounding the one in the middle. Inside the locket there was on one side the words 'Circle Fujioka' in a cursive script and the other had a picture of all of them together.

"It's beautiful Tamaki, thank you" Haruhi said slipping the locket on and gave Tamaki a hug, kissing his lips passionately. "Now lets go inside" she said breaking away for a moment and grabbing his hand and leading him into the house.

As Haruhi was about to walk into the dining room Tamaki slipped out of her grip to place his hands over her eyes and guided her through the door to the dining room. As soon as they were through the door Tamaki lifted his hands from her eyes and her mouth dropped open in amazement.

The walls were covered in vines, and on the table in the middle of the room there was a bowl of water with candles floating on top of the water. around the table there were seven plates and on each plate was an elemancy spell globe as a place marker for each elemental.

"It's wonderful guys thank you" Haruhi said giving each of her circle members a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Okay the party will go like this first we eat, then Haruhi opens our presents, next is dancing and commoner party games then Haruhi gets her surprise, any questions... good" Hikaru says getting excited at the thought of what Haruhi's reaction would be about her surprise.

After they had finished eating Mitsukuni and Takashi got up to get something from the other room. When they came back Hikaru and Kaoru got up went to the other room and came back.

"Kyouya, Tamaki why aren't you gonna go to the other room to get your gift for Haruhi" Mitsukuni asked.

"I already gave it to her" Tamaki said nonchalantly.

"I have it in my pocket so therefore I see no need to walk into the other room" Kyouya said coolly.

"Haruhi you can open mine now" Mitsukuni said as he passed Haruhi a cake box.

She opened it and found seven mini strawberry cakes. "There my favourite thank you" she said giving Mitsukuni a kiss on the lips as Takashi placed his gift in front of her.

She unwrapped it to find a bonsai tree. "Thanks" she said to Takashi, giving him a kiss.

"Our turn now" said the twins in unison as they placed two boxes in front of her. In the first box there was a beautiful evening gown that she guessed Hikaru had designed and in the other was a yellow sundress, a straw hat with a yellow ribbon going around the middle and a pair of sandals each with a yellow sunflower on them which she guessed Kaoru had put together.

"They're beautiful, I'll try them on later"she said giving each twin a kiss on the cheek as they wrapped there arms over her shoulders. "I guess its your turn now Kyouya" Haruhi said turning to him.

"Okay" he said digging into the pocket of his jeans to fish out a small box. "Here" Kyouya said tossing the box at Haruhi who caught it with ease.

She opened the box to find a charm bracelet. The charms tht were attached to the bracelet were: a book, a justice symbol, the characters for water, a tree, and a small heart with Fujioka inscribed on it.

She put it on and walked over to Kyouya and with a smile gave him a steamy kiss turned around and walked back to her seat. "So Kaoru what's next on the to do list you've made" Haruhi said ignoring the others stares.

"Uh... next is dancing and commoner party games" Kaoru said.

"Well then if its dancing then I guess I'll dance with you first" she said to Kaoru.

They danced and played party games until it was almost time to go to bed.

"Hey wait you guys what about Haruhi's surprise" Tamaki said to the twins as they were about to go upstairs to their room.

"We're getting it now" the twins said in unison.

The twins came back with a box with holes in it. "This is from all of us" they said together.

Haruhi opened the box and inside was a sweet little kitten sleeping curled up in the box, "It's beautiful" she said as she carefully picked it up and fondled it's ears.

"Lets go to bed, we've got a big day tomorrow" Kyouya said closing his laptop and getting up from the armchair he was occupying. They all agreed and went to bed.

**Please review, I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this story. Right now I'm just going with the flow and seeing where I end up.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting with the High Circle

The Sanctioning of Circle Fujioka

Chapter 2 – Meeting with the High Circle

"So this is it" Haruhi said standing in between Kyouya and Tamaki holding their hands and fiddling with their fingers nervously.

"Uhn" grunted Takashi in agreement, who was standing on Kyouya's right and also nervously fiddling with Kyouya's fingers and Hikaru's, who was on his right.

They were standing outside the building where they were going to meet with the High Circle. They were all nervous, wondering if the High Circle would allow them to be sanctioned now that they were all of age.

'There's only one way to find out' Kyouya said in his mind, then out aloud "Come on we better go in so we aren't late. Ready on three, one, two, three" As he said three they all took a step forward and continued walking towards the door, where they filed in one after the other not letting go off each others hands.

'Which way are we supposed to go now Kyouya' Kaoru asked in his mind.

'Straight ahead' Kyouya replied.

As they walked on ahead they saw in front of them a large semi circle service desk and behind that was a hallway leading to a small waiting room with numerous doors on either side of the hallway.

Kyouya was the first to speak.

"Excuse me, I believe we have an appointment with the High Circle today" he said coolly.

"Name" said the receptionist robotically.

"Fujioka" replied Kyouya.

"One moment please" said the receptionist trying to find the appointment on the computer screen in front of her. "Here it is, Fujioka, 10:00am, this way please" the receptionist said as she got up and walked down the hallway behind her towards the waiting room.

The group of young adults hesitated before following the receptionist, still holding onto each other's hands. The receptionist stopped at the last door on the left before the waiting room and opened the door, gesturing for the young circle to enter the room beyond.

The room was simple. The room was a light blue with a moderate sized office desk in the centre of the room. In the centre of the desk was a blotting pad, there was a pot plant fern placed in the top right hand corner and on the left side was a stationary set. In front of the desk was a light green couch and situated on either side of the couch there were armchairs. Against the wall behind the desk were numerous filing cabinets.

"Please have a seat and a member of the High Circle will be with you shortly" the receptionist said as she closed the door and walked back to the service desk, the clack of her heels echoing down the hallway.

Five minutes passed after they sat down before an ancient – looking woman entered the room and sat behind the desk facing them.

"So you are circle Fujioka" said the old woman. "And you must be Fujioka" she added staring deeply into Haruhi's eyes.

"Yes ma'am" Haruhi said meeting her stare.

This went on for about a minute before the old woman said "you are strong Fujioka, a good sign of a healthy circle is the strength of it's heart.", "You can call me Hakura, I'm the earth elemental of the High Circle, there's no need to be nervous dears, I don't bite" changing her demeanor from stoic and serious to light hearted and frivolous.

"Firstly the sanctioning of already forged circles is a simple enough process" she began again serious, "the first thing is a few routine questions like why you guys decided to forge a circle and so forth. Next will be to test your strength as a circle and individually, then if all goes well you will be given a run down of what is expected of a fully sanctioned circle" she said. "The main thing you must understand is that although the process seems easy enough, it is far from being easy. Only the strongest emotionally connected circles pass through to become fully sanctioned circles" she finished reverently.

"We understand madam Hakura" Kyouya said, his eyes hidden behind his glasses to hid any emotion that had accidentally slipped into them.

It had taken almost two hours to answer all the questions that Hakura had asked about their circle. Afterwards they were told that she had to deliberate with her other circle members and that it would take the most of the afternoon to go through all the applications. She promised she would ring as soon as the High Circle had decided weather or not to allow them to complete the tests to become a fully sanctioned circle.

It was almost 5:00pm when Hakura called to tell them the good news.

The twins were busy doing who knows what, as they had blocked the others minds from wandering around theirs, in there room. Tamaki was at the piano, practising, Mitsukuni was in the kitchen eating cake as Takashi looked on and Kyouya was at his laptop typing as usual. Leaving Haruhi to answer the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi this is Hakura from the High Circle, is this Fujioka"_

"_It is... did the High Circle agree?"_

"_Yes, you and your circle are to come back tomorrow at 8:30am to be tested"_

"_Okay, thank you, bye "_

"_Bye love, best of luck"_

"_Bye"_

'KAORU, HIKARU, KYOUYA, MITSUKUNI, TAKASHI, TAMAKI, THEY SAID YES, WE HAVE TO GO BACK AT 8:30 TOMORROW MORNING' Haruhi yelled at the others in her mind.

"Woohoo" yelled the twins from the top of the stairs as they came running down.

As a celebration they decided to go out to a local restaurant for dinner.

The boys except for Kyouya and Takashi were so hyper – excited that they were accidentally bumping into things all the time they where out.

By they time they got home they were so exhausted that they did not bother changing out of their clothes a fell asleep as soon as their heads touched their pillows.

(A/N: Again no plans for where this story is going, completely impromptu, please review, like it? Hate it? Where would you like this story to go? Need ideas, please review.)


	3. Chapter 3 The Circle Sanctioning Trial

The Sanctioning of Circle Fujioka

Chapter 3 – The Circle Sanctioning Trial

Haruhi had set her alarm clock to 6:00am, knowing what the others were like getting up.

As her alarm clock went off she got up to make breakfast then went around to each of the guys rooms to wake them up. The first up was Takashi who opened the door just as she was about to knock on it. Finding no need to wake Takashi up as he was already awake she moved to Tamaki's door.

She knocked on Tamaki's door, quietly opened it and walked in seeing Tamaki lying on his stomach, the sheets covering the lower half of his body and his right arm hanging over the side of the bed, as usual. Haruhi going over to the bedside table where a bowl of water sat for some peculiar reason. Haruhi called upon water element, taking a golf ball sized orb of water from the bowl on the bedside table and dropping it onto Tamaki, effectively waking him up.

"Get up, breakfast's ready" Haruhi told him before leaving his room to wake up the twins.

She knocked on the twin's door, opened it and went to the foot of the bed. She took in a deep breath and yelled as loud as she could, "Its time to get up you two", shaking their legs to get them up. They got up straight away saying "Okay, okay, we're up, we're up" in perfect unison as she left the room.

Next was Mitsukuni's room, although he did not like being woken up like Kyouya, but Haruhi found out that threatening about not eating cake tended to make him more child – like rather than more evil monster – like.

Kyouya was different, he woke up to alarm clocks, albeit a bit grumpy, but Haruhi had neglected to set it for him. So she went into the room to rig the alarm to go off a few seconds after she left the room, but when she glanced down to where she expected to see a still sleeping Kyouya after setting the alarm clock, she found an empty bed.

Upon discovering Kyouya missing, she tried to probe into his mind, but was blocked by a wall of darkness meaning he was probably off somewhere thinking or wanted to be alone.

Haruhi went down stairs to the table where the breakfast she had made was laid out.

"Where's Kyouya?" asked Tamaki.

"Don't know, he wasn't in his room" Haruhi said causing Tamaki to panic.

"But he has to be here, did you try calling his phone, he never goes out without it and he always answers it" Tamaki ranted.

"No, I'll go do that now" Haruhi said walking upstairs to get her mobile.

As Haruhi scrolled through the number's on her phone to Kyouya's she suddenly felt very worried. It was not like Kyouya to get up before he had to, she thought as she pressed the button to call Kyouya's phone. His phone rang meaning it was on but it was not answered, also extremely odd. After trying to reach Kyouya 10 times Haruhi went downstairs.

"Have you found Kyouya yet?" asked Kaoru.

"No, he isn't answering his phone" Haruhi said unable to hid the distress she was feeling as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, its okay he'll be fine, he never misses anything, he'll turn up eventually" Tamaki said trying to cheer her up. "Have some breakfast, you'll need your strength today, we all will" he added changing the subject and placing a bowl in Haruhi's hands.

Haruhi ate her breakfast silently wishing the feeling of dread she felt for Kyouya would go away, but it didn't.

They turned up outside the High Circle building hoping to find Kyouya waiting for them, but he wasn't. They walked into the building hoping Kyouya was somewhere inside.

'Where are you Kyouya' Haruhi thought, which was reverberated by her circle members that where currently next to her before a faint darkness of 'High Circle' answered in response to her question.

'Did you guys hear that?' she asked her fellow circle members with her mind.

'Hear what?' they all said in complete unison into her mind.

'I heard Kyouya, he said 'High Circle'' she told them 'but he was faint, something's wrong.'

'Let's go to the service desk and confrony Hakura about where he is' Kaoru suggested.

They nodded and walked up to the service desk to a slightly older woman than the one that was there yesterday. She lead them through a series of corridors before stopping in front of a door that lead to a large elemency room.

As they entered the elemency room they noticed Hakura standing in the middle of the room. As they drew closer to her she asked "Where is you're dark elemental?"

"We don't know, we thought that maybe you would know" Haruhi said.

"Why would you think I would know where he is?" Hakura enquired.

"Because he told me 'High Circle' after we had just come inside the building" Haruhi replied, readying 'Kagiri' in the hand she was hiding behind her back, sensing a trap.

"You are right to think that I am hiding your friend. The test you are to complete in order to become a sanctioned circle is to disable my circle long enough to rescue your friend, the aim is to maim but not to kill, if you succeed this as a team you will a probationary sanctioned circle for six months before becoming a fully sanctioned circle" Hakura said. "My circle will be going slightly easy on you, seeing as you are new" she added.

"Please do not go easy on us, we are stronger than we look" Haruhi said followed by nods of agreement from the young men standing around her.

"Very well" Hakura said thinking they were crazy to go up against the full force of a circle that had been formed for years. "You may begin" she said drawing the balance in the form of a crossbow as Haruhi's second balance appeared in her other hand.

Haruhi then brought out the hand holding her first balance from behind her back, aimed and fired at Hakura's legs, hitting both of them before she had a chance to fire her first arrow. By now the others had their balances out and ready.

"You're quicker and stronger than most newly formed circles at your age I'll give you that" Hakura said after the initial shock of Haruhi's speed and accuracy.

"Thank you" Haruhi said with a smirk knowing that they were not as new of a circle as Hakura believed.

Just then the lighting element and the wind elemental of the High Circle swooped down from up above the former holding a katana in her right hand and the latter swinging a hatchet in his left hand.

As the wind elemental attacked Takashi who easily parried the attack with his balance and moved so the wind elemental tumbled into the wall behind him as the lighting attacked Hikaru with her katana but Hikaru ducked to the side split seconds before the force of her thrust would have come down on his shoulder, slicing at her side with his tonfa as she went past him.

The remaining elementals of the High Circle came out of the cover of four of the pillars supporting the vast space in the room. The water attacking Tamaki, the dark heading for Hauhi, fire at Mitsukuni and light for Kaoru.

In a matter of seconds almost all the High Circle members were swimming in and out of consciousness.

"They were not expecting you to be so strong" she said dumbfounded at their speed and strength. "Most circles formed from grade 'A' elementals have to be formed for at least ten years to get up to that level, counting they last that long without being broken" she added, as Takashi helped a slightly injured Kyouya out from behind one of the pillars.

"You did very well, but tell me, is you're circle actually older then it claims to be?" Hakura inquired.

"Why would you ever think that ma'am?" Tamaki said, charm and grace as usual dripping off him.

Hakura blushed, the typical outcome for females in the room when Tamaki's charm leaks into the atmosphere around him "Well I noticed that Mister Otori had made some inquiries into circle forging about four years ago through our website, we monitor circle forging very strongly to deter those that are unaware of the risks involved in forging circles and its many variables" she answered.

"Maybe, but even four years ago we were aware of the risks involved with forged circles" Haruhi said, the others nodding their heads in agreement.

'...and you, why didn't you answer you're phone or tell us where you were' Haruhi said rounding on Kyouya with agreements of outrage from her other kindred.

'I did tell you where I was and I left my phone back at the house' he replied.

'You did not tell all of us' she said.

'That's because I only had enough time for you and these guys ganged up on me' he answered in a hostile tone.

'It's okay, I'm just glad your safe' she said followed by mental nods from the others as she wrapped her arms around his neck to give him hug.

"Why do you guys look like you're having a conversation" Hakura asked drawing attention to her presence.

'We're sorry we kind of forgot that you were here' Haruhi apologized,forgetting to switch from mind talking to verbal communication (Tamaki's names for them). Which was returned with a confused look from Hakura.

Noticing the confusion on Hakura's face Kyouya explained that unlike most circle kindreds who have empathetic connections with each other their connection was telepathic and they had no idea as to why this was so.

After awhile when the other high circle members had regained consciousness and were partially healed, Tamaki asked "Madam Hakura, have we passed our sanctioning test yet?"

"Yes you have" she said. "You and your circle will come back next Friday at sundown for the sanctioning ceremony" she added.


	4. Chapter 4 Day After Sanctioning Trial

The Sanctioning of Circle Fujioka

Chapter 4 – The Day After the Sanctioning Trial

It was almost time for lunch by the time they got up the next morning, granted it was a weekend.

Surprisingly Kyouya was already up and reading the morning paper.

"So, what's been happening in the world" she asked him.

"Why don't you see for yourself" he said putting the paper down on the table so she could read the headline on the front.

It read:

'Notorious Circle Sanano Escape'

Last night the notorious Circle Sanano escaped from Kyoto Elemancy Prison. Four years ago it was revealed that Circle Sanano had been behind a spate of teenage elemental deaths. It is currently unknown how they escaped. For more information, page 5.

Just as Haruhi had finished reading the front cover of the newspaper the rest of her kindred came downstairs.

"Good Morning, monami's" Tamaki said as he walked into the room.

"Anything in the paper we should know about Kyouya" Hikaru asked, followed by an "uhn" from Takashi.

"Actually yes, there is" Kyouya replied as he passed the paper to the twins.

'Do you think they might try to find us' Kaoru asked passing the paper to Takashi.

'I don't know, in all probability that would seem likely' he said as the paper passed to Mitsukuni. 'We should stay together until we know what their motives are for escaping' he added, which the others agreed to.

Just as they finished this conversation, there was an unexpected knock at the front door. Tamaki bounded over to answer it, but before his finger's brushed against the doorknob Takashi sent a word of caution into Tamaki's head which made him pause and check who it was through the window before he opened the door.

Standing at the door was Tachibana, one of the guards employed by Kyouya's father.

"What does my father want" Kyouya asked bluntly.

"Your father has expressed a wish to meet with the circle you are part of and for you all to have lunch with him today" Tachibana replied formerly.

"Please allow me to discuss the invitation with my kindred" he said, closing the door as Kaoru asked 'What was that about?'

'My father wishes to have lunch with us' Kyouya replied.

'When?' Haruhi asked.

'Today, I'm curious as to why though' Kyouya said.

'We've got to get changed first if we decide to go' Mitsukuni added, gesturing to the bunny print pajama's he was still wearing.

'True, so who thinks we should go' Kyouya asked, which was followed by a chorus of 'sure' and 'why not'.

As soon as they had all agreed to go, Kyouya opened the door to tell Tachibana that they accept and would be out as soon as they had changed into more appropriate clothing.

Half an hour later they were outside the Otori Mansion and being shepherded through a large hallway through to the main dining room.

The dining room was very tall and long (because of the table), with an old chandelier hanging above the centre of the long table in the middle of the room. At the other side of the room was a door which Haruhi thought might lead to a large kitchen.

The table itself was already set with an assortment of dishes and utensils aligned perfectly. There was no other word to describe the way in which the table was set.

Sitting at the end of at the far end of the table was Kyouya's father. Haruhi had only seen him a few times when she had attended Ouran Acadamy. He hadn't changed much since she had last seen him about three years ago.

"Ahh, so these are your kindred, your 'friends' from high school" he said as he looked at the only girl in the group before him, Haruhi Fujioka and remembering the first time she had spoken to him.

"Yes, they are" Kyouya said trying to work out what his father's motives were for inviting them to lunch.

"Please sit and enjoy the food" he said changing the subject as he gestured to the seven empty chairs, three of them to his left and the other four to his right.

Haruhi had decided to sit next to Kyouya who had taken up the chair closet to his father's right, just as Tamaki had decided to sit opposite him. Kaoru sat next to Tamaki with his twin next to him, just to annoy Tamaki a bit. Takashi sat next to Haruhi with his boyish cousin next to him on his other side.

As they sat down bout half a dozen maids came sweeping through the door behind Kyouya's father, their arms laden with trays of food.

"Your choice of who to forge a circle with astounds me" Kyouya's father states as he chooses items from the seafood platter in front of him. "Ever since last year I have been wondering why you and Suou did not want to forge a circle, but now I see you were waiting for your other friends to come of age ... or were you?" he said the last bit at a barely audible whisper so soft that Kyouya barely heard him.

'So that's why' Kyouya thought to himself while blocking Hikaru and Kaoru's attempts at going through his head to find out why Kyouya's father wanted to have lunch with them.

'Figure it out for yourselves' he told them sending a mental image of very annoyed face to them. The twins soon tired of prodding Kyouya for information and settled down to listen so they could piece everything together afterwards.

After everyone had finished off their lunches a butler came out to clear away the plates. Haruhi looked up at him when he started to take her plate away, she was about to thank him but paused as recognition flashed on her face. She quickly recovered and squeezed Takashi's hand as the butler disappeared beyond the door behind Kyouya's father.

'What's wrong Haruhi?' Takashi asked, concerned.

'Nothing, I just thought I saw ... never mind' she decided not to mention anything yet.

Knowing Haruhi to much to know when somethings wrong, Takashi decided to back off for now and try again later.

...

It was almost 4 o'clock in the afternoon when they got back to their home to find the door open.

Cautiously they opened it, balances at the ready as they slowly entered the house with Haruhi, Takashi and Kyouya moving through the lounge room, then through the dining room to the kitchen, while the others checked upstairs.

As Haruhi moved to the doorway of the kitchen she noticed small noises coming from inside. Peering inside to see who the intruder was, her eyes were meet with the sight of an extremely loud shriek of surprise.

"I come back from France to visit my best friend and she's not even hear to greet me, in fact she's not even home, the door's locked and go scrounging around the front yard to find the spare key, looking like a criminal and then when she comes home, she tries to attack me" rants a furious Renge.

"I'm sorry Renge, we were't expecting you, it's good to see you again" Haruhi said.

"That's no excuse for almost killing me" says Renge, overreacting.

Just then Hikaru comes into the kitchen saying "Please don't tell me Renge's here".

"Okay, I won't" Haruhi replies. "So what were you doing in the kitchen Renge?" Haruhi asks now turning to the young woman before her.

"Well, I was looking for some tea, unpacking is such hard work" Renge said, turning to a dramatic persona.

"Renge-sama what do you mean by 'unpacking'?" asks Mitsukuni as he climbs on to Takashi's back.

"Didn't I tell you, I'm staying for awhile, to keep Haruhi company" Renge said.

"Renge, which room did you start unpacking in?" Kyouya asked.

"Why in Haruhi's room of course, where else?" Renge replied, then started happily chatting away to Haruhi as Haruhi got the tea out of the cupboard just above the teapot.

…

A spare futon was unrolled in Haruhi's room while Takashi and Mitsukuni were helping her make dinner.

'Haruhi why did you suddenly tense up at the Otori Mansion' Takashi asked, allowing Mitsukuni to listen in to the conversation.

'The butler that took the plates away, it was Takumi' she replied.

'Are you sure Haru –chan?' Mitsukuni asked.

'Yes, I recognised him, it might have been four years, but I'm telling you it was definitely him' she said.

'I don't like this, it can't be a coincidence, we'll tell the others after dinner, agreed' Takashi said.

The last word was echoed back by Haruhi and Mitsukuni, the former tending to the bubbling saucepans already on the stove, and the later returned to mixing ingredients for dessert.

Just then Tamaki came into the kitchen, "Mmm, smells great, how much longer?" he asked, inhaling deeply.

"Not long" Haruhi replied as she told him mentally, 'Circle meeting tonight, important'.

"Ok, I'll go tell the others" he said, going into the lounge room where Renge was entertaining the twins by telling them funny little stories about her friends back in France while Kyouya was busy typing on his laptop, as usual.

With that Tamaki left the kitchen to rejoin the others.

After dinner was served and eaten, they all st down in the lounge room to listen to Tamaki playing the piano.

The group was hoping that Renge would be tired and so they could talk downstairs while she was sleeping upstairs.

Luckily for them Renge was so tired from unpacking that she decided to go to sleep a bit early leaving the group of elementals to discuss the events that had transpired throughout the day.

'So Haruhi, what's this all about?' asked Hikaru.

'It is about Kyouya's father and why he invited us in the first place' Tamaki answered for her.

'Not really, it's about why I saw Takumi at the Otori mansion' Haruhi corrected.

'Wait, you saw Takumi from Circle Sanano? Where?' asked Hikaru, confused.

'He was the butler that cleared the table' she replied, 'You honestly didn't recognise him?' she asked. To which she was answered with a chorus of 'no'.

It was now Kyouya's turn to contribute 'If Takumi is there, Josuke is too, and maybe the rest of Circle Sanano' he said. 'I got the impression that he knows something, but not saying, he's biding time...'

'Do you think Sanano might have told him?' Haruhi asked, cutting into his trance of words.

'I don't know but I don't trust your father Kyouya, sorry' said Kaoru, now cutting in which was reverberated back by his kindred with words like 'creepy', 'weird' and 'eerie'.

'Well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens' Kyouya said, getting up and this time using his vocal chords said "There's nothing else for us to do, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to bed, coming Haruhi?"

"Yeah, in a minute" she replied as the others opened their mouths to object, but where silenced when Haruhi said "Renge snores, Takashi talks in his sleep and Mitsukuni sleepwalks and besides I trust Kyouya not to do anything inappropriate", she said the last part staring at the twins.

"What did we do" they said in unison.

"Nothing, yet" and with that she turned her back on them and left to get changed into a pair of pajamas. Leaving the twins shocked and Tamaki heartbroken that she didn't trust him enough to sleep in the same room alone.

After that Haruhi grabbed the spare futon that had been unrolled in her room (careful not to wake Renge up as she snored away to her hearts content) and knocked on Kyouya's door.

Haruhi heard a soft 'come in' as she turned the handle and entered the room.

It was fairly dark, mostly because Kyouya used his elemancy to keep it like that when he slept, but luckily she knew her way enough to not bump into anything.

She found a spot near the end of Kyouya's bed and unrolled the futon, she straightened the blankets on the futon before saying goodnight to him and going to sleep.

...

A/N: I just had to throw Renge and Circle Sanano into this story somewhere. Be on the lookout for Kasanoda.

Question: Who expects lemons in this story and who between?

Who likes to know exactly what's going to happen next before it happens?


End file.
